U Słowian na imprezie
by forever4wesome
Summary: Słowianie są znani ze swojego zamiłowania do przyjęć okolicznościowych, ale kiedy dołączą się kraje spoza ich kręgu, można się spodziewać wszystkiego. Raiting najwyższy z możliwy za słowiańskie słownictwo, orgie i rycie psychiki czytelnika. Fanfik na pograniczu parodii, humoru i ludzkiego absurdu, pisaniu towarzyszy dziwna muzyka. UWAGA! Nie dla ludzi ze słabą psychiką.


"U Białci, na imieninach, jest wódka i Ukraina. Wuj Francis, na gwałty się zabiera, ale Ludwig mówi nein"  
W domu panny Natalii działo się. Białoruś miała zwyczaj zapraszać Słowian do siebie 27 lipca. W kalendarzu kuzyna Polszy wypadały wtedy imieniny Natalii. Gdyby ona ich nie zaprosiła, oni by się wprosili. Nawet Iwan z synem przychodzili. Bragiński wiedział, że świat światem, ale Arlovskaya nie będzie za nim latała obstawiona tacami i czymś podobnym. Dlatego on zawsze za pośrednictwem któregoś z Bałtów fałszował kartkę z listą zaproszonych gości. Ale kiedy Białcia kupiła laptopa, teraz to Estonia jeździł specjalnie do Polski, aby włamać się na białorosyjskie łącza internetowe i dokonać powiększenia listy gości o jakieś 20, 30 dodatkowych osób. Kiedy były czasy Zimnej Wojny, imieniny Natalii celebrowały wszystkie republiki radzieckie, PRL, Węgry, Prusy zwany NRD, czy też Czechy i Słowacja będący Czechosłowacją. Misia często wypominała Jozinowi to, że kiedy byli małżeństwem, nie dostała od niego kwiatów. Jednak wracając do teraźniejszości...  
-Bonjur, Wujek (gwałciciel) miłość przybył!  
-Nene Doitsuuu Doitsuuuu dlaczego Torisia tak dobrze gotuje?  
-Felicjano, nasza gospodyni ma na imię Natalia, nie Taurys.  
-Wódkę z herbatą, please!  
-O My Gosh, Iggy jedzie po bandzie, wódka Słowian ze 100% ma!  
-Niet towarzyszu, najmocniejszy jest mój Putinoff, 145%, ale on dostępny tylko w Moskwie. Siostra pożyczyła spiytus 96% od dwajuradyjego brata Polszy.  
-A Smirnoff-zagadał Tino.  
-Pfyyy Smirnoff to totalnie nie wódka! Kranówka ma więcej procentów totalnie niż Smirnoff-wrzasnął Feliks.  
Natalia zamknęła się w kuchni. Miała na głowie 3 Bałtów, 5 Skandynawów, 4 Germanów, 2 Włochów, Anglię, Hiszpanię, Chiny, Francję, Japonię, Liechtenstein, Polszę, Ukrainę, 2 Rosjan, Stany Zjednoczone... Naliczyła 36 osób razem z nią. Słabo. Rok temu było ok. 100, bo Alfred zabrał ze sobą wszystkie 50 stanów, a Polsza 16 województw. Cieszyła się, że na 2 kondygnacjach po 60m2, piwnicy i strychu to się wszystko pomieściło. Pamiętała dokładnie, co każdy pił. Waniuszka mleko ze Smirnoffowem, Arthur herbatę z rumem, Ludwig i Gilbert piwo, Roderich kawę... W sumie 95% z zebranych piło cokolwiek z alkoholem, z czego 20%, czyli Słowianie nie stosuje zakąski. Tylko Sealand i jacyś kierowcy (Elizabetta, Olena, Berwald, Romano) i ona, gospodyni nie pili. Dzięki niej, na jej tweeterze hashtag "Stary, byłeś tak pijany, że" był w trendach po każdej popijawie u Słowian. Ale imieniny, czy to Oleny czy jej czy nawet Wanii, ba nawet te angielskie stypy zwane przez Arthura imieninowym five o'clock trendowały zawsze, bo zawsze pojawiali się ci najdziwniejsi, tudzież po alkoholu najzdolniejsi. Aż Natalka dziwiła się, skąd Bella u niej, jeśli jej nie zapraszała. No cóż, drinki i napoje przygotowane, czas to wszystko rozdać. Wzięła tacę. Waniuszka siedział w małym, przystosowanym specjalnie dla niego pokoiku, tam mu zaniosła mleko ze Smirnoffowem. Według niej, to była niedorzeczność, że Iwan pozwalał dziecku pić Smirnoffa. W jej mniemaniu Waniuszka powinien poznać smak mleka ze spirytusem, bo Smirnoffem to można okna co najwyżej umyć, jak mawiał i czynił Feliks. Na tarasie byli Germanie, Węgry, Liechtenstein. Vash pokazywał kuzynom, jakiego ma cela, i strzelał z łuku w stronę Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy. Roderich kreślił jakieś nuty nowej symfonii, Gilbert ksesał, Węgra zaś dyskutowała z Ludwigiem na temat właściwości Cifa i czy da się jedną kroplą Ludwika umyć pikaczento. Lili siedziała osamotniona na balustradzie. Natasza przysiadła na chwilę koło niej.  
-Piękna noc. I Szwajcaria tak się nie denerwuje.  
-No cóż, strzela w niebo.  
-On tak zawsze. To oznacza, że ma dobry humor.  
-No to-rzekła z uśmiechem Arlovskaya-niech mnie nie zestrzeli, bo idę do Włoszków i Hiszpanii tam na skraj ogrodu.  
-Poczekaj-rzekła Lili i podbiegła do Szwajcara. Po chwili wróciła i poinformowała Nataszę, że ma 2 minuty w tę i z powrotem, potem będzie strzelał.  
Natalce nie trzeba było więcej mówić. Wzięła tacę i z okrzykiem "Za wódkę i zakąski" wręcz przeleciała przez WŁASNY OGRÓD W TĘ I Z POWROTEM, ABY JEJ JAKIŚ PSYCHOPATA ZAPROSZONY NA IMIENINY NIE ZESTRZELIŁ. Wpadła oknem do salonu, a tam miała już prawdziwy room demolejszon, bo Bałtowie mieli afterki, Polsza bifor. Teraz, Lici podniósł się flor i zaliczył fejs demolejszon, Eduard już nie był temptejszyn jak wtedy co wchodził, a Raivis robił o coś tragejszon. Za zasłoną siedział chyba Holandia, Belgia i chyba Słowacja, rolowali blanta na je prywatnym bekstejdżu. Co jak co, jej sypialnia, nawet jeśli była oddzielona od salonu zasłoną, nie służyła nigdy za pokój zwierzeń przyćpanych wannabe. Wracając do salonu... Polsza już rolował, mopował i eksajtował się tym, że czyścił flora w hałsie Białki swoim hairem. Prychnęła. Wyminęła Jozina, który za cholerę nie wiedział, gdzie jest Misia. Poszła do łazienki z tacą. A tam, w jej wannie żywe yaoi. Lepiej niż na święta siedem lat temu, kiedy Gilbert próbował gwałcić zaprzyjaźnić się z randomowym karpiem od Felka. Ale o tym kiedyś, przy innej okazji. Tym razem w wannie zastała Alfreda, Arthura i Francisa. Byli wstawieni, kąpali się w ruskim szampanie. Arhtur jęczał, próbował dojść z Alfem od przodu i Francisem od tyłu. Swoją drogą, cały był pogryziony, bo panowie nie wiedzieli, jak podniecić Arthura. Natalia zrobiła zdjęcie, poszła do pralni. Tam Gilbert, Iwan i (o zgrozo) Ludwig robili sobie dobrze przed ekranem, a na ekranie leciało jakieś litewskie porno. Zabrała je Torisowi, było tak nędzne, że podrzuciła mu te łotewskie, lepsze. Ale niestety, Iwan doceniał litwinki, a bracia Niemcy nie mieli takich ładnych pań jak Słowianie i cieszyli się, kiedy widzieli jakąkolwiek bez ubrań, nawet byle litwinka bez nosa im starczyła do szczęścia. Oczywiście i o tym z łazienki i o trio przy porno Natasza donosiła na tt. Trendowała, jak zwykle. Zeszła do piwnicy, a tam Chiny i Japonia darli się, czyje to kurwa pole. Oczywiście wyplenili jej medalowe petunie, JEJ KURWA MEDALOWE PETUNIE, cztery lata hodowane! Ich chyba pierdolnęło na mózg. Aż jej mózg wychwycił, co się działo pod oknem. Elizka całowała się z Roderichem. Ale nie całowała, tylko całowała całowała, namiętnie z rękoma pod ciuchami. Aby przeszkodzić turkaweczkom wrzasnęła "promocja na teflon, teflon teflon z Czarnobyla" i zapieprzała uciekając przed wściekłą Węgierką po schodach na górę. A tam, na jej zajebiście antycznym żyrandolu Toris robił z siebie wannabe slut i śpiewał coś o dźwigach i robił uwodzicielską minę na Nicholasa Cage'a. Oczywiście nie miał połowy swoich pięknych, litewskich włosów, bo ten pojeb z Holandii mu je zgolił. Nagle wpadł upity, ujarany i podpalony Polsza z wytatuowanym na czole hasztagiem #douchebag. Dyszał, uciekał najwidoczniej. Najwidoczniej przed Szwedkiem, któremu się drugi potop szwedzki zamarzył. Gospodyni nie wytrzymała, założyła maskę gazową i na magicznym pilocie do telewizora (który notabene został zestrzelony przez Vasha) nacisnęła guziczek "SCREWED". Wszyscy padli, a Natalia zarzuciła nogi na stół i zacytowała złotoustego polskiego skoczka  
-No to czas na rylaks.

* * *

tłumaczenia/objaśnienia  
-dwajuradyjego brata (rosyjski fonetycznie)-kuzyna  
-Bonjur (francuski)-dzień dobry  
-please (angielski)-proszę  
-Oh My Gosh (angielski)-o mój Boże  
-niet (rosyjski fonetycznie)-nie  
-room demolejszon (angielski + ponglish)-zdemolowany pokój  
-afterki(ponglish)-później  
-bifor(ponglish)-wcześniej  
-flor(ponglish)-podłoga  
-fejs demolejszon(ponglish)-poobijana twarz  
-(nie był) temptejszon(ponglish)-(nie był) kuszący  
-tragejszon(ponglish)-tragedia  
-wannabe(angielski)-osoba, która udaje kogoś, aby się dopasować do danej grupy  
-rolowanie(ponglish)-skręcanie czegoś  
-mopowanie(ponglish)-robienie z siebie mopa  
-eksajtować się(ponglish)-ekscytować się  
-wannabe slut(angielski)-def. od wannabe + dziwka  
-douchebag(angielski)-palant  
-screwd(anfielski)-przerąbane

* * *

tracklista/kanały na yt wspomagająca pisanie  
-U cioci na imieninach-Szwagierkolaska  
-Prawy do lewego-Kayah&Goran Bregovic  
-Rolowanie-Natasza Urbańska  
-Wrecking Ball(Parody)-Bart Baker  
-Blurred Lines(Parody)-Bart Baker  
kanały Lisie Piekło i Szparagi


End file.
